


Not in That Way

by czar_ttvnttpm



Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_ttvnttpm/pseuds/czar_ttvnttpm
Summary: Confessing to your best friend is sure not easy. You either make and work the relationship out or you break it and lose your best friend.
Kudos: 2





	Not in That Way

It’s the eve of August 21st when Tay looked back at the 8 years of friendship he has with New. 8 years of working together and posing infront of the press as lovers and partners due to the nature of their work. And in those 8 years, Tay have loved New for 4 years. He loved him, treasured him, but he treasured their friendship more. Yes, Tay is indeed in love. In love with his bestfriend. In love with him secretly.

And being with New for years, he knew, he feels that they share the same feeling. Those fan services and interviews — for sure most of these moments are not staged. He’s 90% sure there were feelings involved.

Tay’s phone rang, revealing the caller ID to be New. He knows New is very busy because of the upcoming Sotus fan meeting, so it is a surprise that he’s getting a call from him this time.

Tomorrow is an important day for New as it is Sotus’ Fan Meeting. Everyone knows how the Sotus gang are so close to each other, and this fan meeting brought them together as a whole again. New was so happy talking about the whole preparation with Tay and how their performances will be.

As New share his moments and his excitement to him, Tay just stared at him. Thinking how lucky he is to see New’s eyes glisten with joy just talking about work. They share almost everything, but these past few months they communicate less and less due to their packed schedule. Seeing his hin right now made him remember all the times they had together. How he fell in love with him and how he still continues to make him fall harder.

He has decided. He will tell New how he feels. He’s done playing hide and seek with his feelings. He’s done trying to run away. He wants New. He needs New. He loves New. So tomorrow, after the live and after his travel back to Bangkok, he’ll confess. Nerve wracking, yes because he might lose his friendship with New, but he’s also willing to take the risk for the both of them.

As New bid his goodbye to Tawan, Tay asked him out for dinner.

“Dinner after the fan meet tomorrow? I’ll be back by the time you finish the live and you finish packing up.”

“Erm, Yeah sure. I don’t have any early schedule the next day.”

Tay laughed. “I know Hin. I have your schedule remember?”

“Hahaha. Right right. Okay then! Say hi to grandma for me. And can you please bring me something from there?”

New’s puppy eyes made Tay’s heart race. He’s trying so hard to not say ‘I love you’ to him right now. His pleading adorable face makes it so hard for him not to confess.

He took a deep breath

“I will! You didn’t have to ask. And grandma actually wanted to give you her homemade meals too. I’ll give it as soon as I see you.”

“Yes! Am excited! I have to go now. Need to get that rest! I miss you! And text me when you get your ass here in Bangkok. Take care”

Bye. I love you.

“See you soon!”

August 22  
After Sotus Reunion live

“Hin, I’m at the basement parking lot now. Are you done?”

“Yep! Just a few more pictures, and I’ll come down.”

Tay was about to answer when he heard a faint inaudible voice

“be drop the phone”

New shushed him and said his apologies to Tay.

“5 mins and I’ll be down”

Tay was trying to make up the voice and what it said but to no avail, he gave up and shrugged it off.

“Eh, must’ve misheard it,” he thought to himself.

A few minutes have past and a few more bug bites. New finally showed up. He has his hands full with snacks and gifts from fans. Tay laughed at how be struggled and met him halfway.

“Let me help you there Mr. Celebrity.”

“Shut up. Not like you don’t have these too. Thank you.”

They put their stuff at the trunk of New’s car. Tay gave him the gifts he brought from home and the homemade meals from grandma. They drove to the resto where Tay reserved a table for them.

The whole car ride was smooth and light — or that’s what New feels. New talked nonstop about the whole fan meet and just straight up vibing to the songs on the playlist.

For Tay, who’s occupied on how he would confess his feelings to the love of his life, he sure feels nervous as hell. He’s restless, but made sure he does not make it obvious. He’s an actor, he can surely fake it.

As they reached the destination, Tay’s heartbeat grew louder and stronger.

“Ha! Now or never.”

Tay and New were ushered to the far end table of the resto. Just as how Tay requested it. Private.

Tay and New conversed just like before. Friendly and full of laughter and jokes.

How do Tay start this. How do you tell your bestfriend you’re in love with him?

As they wait for the dessert to come, Tay finally opened the pandora’s box.

“Hin?”

New was fidgeting his phone when Tay called him. He looked up to the one who called his name “Hmm?”

“Tay you look constipated,” New laughed. “Are you okay?”

“Shh. I’m about to tell you something really important. You can’t interrupt me while I’m talking okay? I don’t know how this will end up, but I am doing this anyway. You don’t get to talk until I finish.”

Tay fast talked.

New frowned “Owkay~?”

“Okay. Here goes nothing.”

“We’ve known each other for almost a decade now. We were really not vibing at first, but loom at were we are now. Anyways, hoo, we’ve been real close especially when we started getting paired to each other. Spending time every single second of everyday.”

“Tay”

“Shh. I said no interruption. And every time we’re together I could not stop thinking. What if the characters’ feelings we portray were real? Were us?

I know I’m dropping something big, but I need to get it out. I don’t know how and when it actually started, but I just woke up one day, beside you, feeling overwhelmed. Feeling something I’ve never felt before.”

“Tay, I—“

“Just let me finish. Then after this, it’s your turn.

We are best friends New and this thing that I’m about to say makes or breaks this friendship.

You probably pieced the puzzle now. Yes, Hin.

I love you.

I have loved you for 4 years now. And here I am trying to ask you if you feel the same too?”

Silence filled the table.

“There. I let the cat out the box,” Tay nervously laughed.

He looked at New. Desperate for an answer, but the gentleman on the other side of the table had his eyes looking down on his plate.

“Say something Hin.”

He finally looked up. Tay’s heartbeat can be heard from miles away.

“Tay,” the gentle boy started

“I love you.”

Tay heaved a sigh of relief.

“Hin,” the joy evident in his voice.

But the next few words from New...

“I love you, but not in that way”

Heart shattered. Tears threatening to fall.

“Anymore.”

“Yes, admittedly I was in love with you. But we were too busy with work and promotions. With fan services. I didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t.”

Tay just sat there quietly taking in New’s words.

“We were playing with fire. We didn’t know how to seperate the personal from professional. We didn’t know when the feelings got involved.

The fans, the criticisms, the hate, the company. It made us grew apart.”

Tay couldn’t find in him words to say to New. Instead he nodded.

“The few months that we have been apart, where we rarely see each other, were the moments where I badly needed someone to talk to. I became dependent on you, that when I was being attacked here and there, i couldn't handle it alone, i needed you. But, you could not be there for me physically because of work. I wasn't able to talk to you because i know you were busy, and I didn't want to disturb you.”

“New, I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t be. Because that time that we were apart, someone filled your gap. Someone rescued me from the rabbit hole.”

Tay looked at him confused.

“Thank you for letting your feelings out. Thank you for telling me you love me. But being apart from you led me to meet someone. Someone who made and makes me happy more than us more than you.”

New’s phone rang.

“So it’s him.”

New nodded.

“I’m sorry Tay.”

“No, I’m sorry I took too long to say it. I’m just happy that it’s him. You’re in good hands New.”

New smiled. “I am.”

“You should go. He’s probably calling because he wants you home now.”

“I’m so sorry Tay, we still have an after party and a celebration after this dinner. I just sneaked out cause we haven’t hanged out that much anymore.”

“Go,” Tay smiled. “I’ll take the taxi home.”

New held Tay’s hand on the table. “Thank you. And sorry”

New reluctantly left the table and bid goodbye to the man who once had his heart. To run to the man that has his now.

“I’m leaving the resto, P’Off. He knows already. I’ll tell you when I see you. Okay? I love you.”

Tay just sat there, and watched New leave. He’s taking his time to digest what happened, and how regretful it is that his declaration of love was long overdue. It’s too late that he lost the one person he wanted to spend his life forever.

He watched as the love of his life ride his car and drive off to see his lover, Tay’s brother-like friend, his Peng. Off Jumpol.


End file.
